The present invention relates to a system for managing the supply of consumable matter to be consumed by milk producing animals. The system comprises a supply arrangement for supplying consumable matter to a feeding trough from which the animal can eat and/or drink, and a control unit which controls the supply of the consumable matter to the feeding trough.
Different systems for managing the supply of consumable matter to milk producing animals are known. EP-A1-0 067 960 describes such a system. The consumable matter is in this case supplied to the animal in liquid form. The matter to be supplied to the animal in this case is milk. The described system also includes means for supplying additional matter to the milk. The additional matter can for example be a medicament. The system is controlled by a programmable device.
EP 1 260 136 B1 describes a device for supplying feed to and animal. In addition to the normal feed supply, the device includes means for supplying liquid to a feeding trough. The liquid can contain additives such as medicaments, vitamins, salts or minerals.
It is also well known that milk producing animals may suffer from different illnesses, such as ketosis and/or milk fever and/or mastitis.
Although the present invention is applicable to different species of milk producing animals, it will for the sake of simplicity often be referred to cows in the rest of this document.
In particular, the cow is prone to such illnesses (in particular ketosis or milk fever) near before and after the time of calving. There are different methods of diagnosing such illnesses. For example, the presence of certain ketone bodies in the blood or in the milk from the cow is an indication that ketosis may be the case. The above and other illnesses constitute a health risk for the cow. Furthermore, such illnesses cause a loss in milk yield and increase the veterinary costs.